


It's like electricity, I might die

by StarWarsGreek



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Naked Male Clothed Female, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsGreek/pseuds/StarWarsGreek
Summary: After Rey ships herself to Kylo and the First Order they have a sexual encounter in the elevator that leads to an electric ending
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	It's like electricity, I might die

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a discord conversation and this image: https://twitter.com/iamlynxcancer/status/1111309778213584897?s=21
> 
> I wrote this earlier today to distract myself from a panic attack so don't judge my hasty writing.

When Rey has first shipped herself off to him, hair finally out of those three ridiculous buns, Kylo wasn’t sure what to make of it. But one look at her robes, no a dark grey instead of though filthy white rags she’d clung to so desperately and he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself for long. 

The second the elevator door closed he flipped the switch to stop it’s movement, pushing Rey against the wall before she had time to hesitate. Her soft lips melted against his rough ones and he could feel the contents of the force swirling around them. 

With a flick of his fingers, he unlocked the cuffs around her wrists and brought them to his neck. Silently understanding, Rey dug her fingers into the hair at the base of his neck grasping tightly as he worked his tongue into her mouth.

“Rey,” Kylo whispered almost reverently “fuck, you don’t know how long I’ve wanted to do that.” 

Rey’s cheeks turned red but with their foreheads pressed together, Kylo could tell she felt the same when she looked up at him through her lashes. Kylo surged forward, kissing her with a renewed fervor as their force bond thrummed to life, his pleasure only being amplified by feeling hers. 

Just when he thought the feelings couldn’t get any more intense, Rey moved her hands down his toned chest before silently tugging at the hem of his shirt. Kylo pulled back just enough for her to rip his shirt over his head before slamming their mouths back together in an all-consuming kiss. 

Rey’s hands didn’t return to his hair, instead, she moved them across his chest, up to his collarbone, and down his arms repeatedly, feeling his muscles and sending shocks right through him. He tugged at her hair, pulling the single bun free, in an attempt to gain regain her attention. His hands went to remove her robes, but she pulled backs stopping him in his tracks. 

“Rey, what’s wrong,” he murmured, feeling the fear and apprehension flowing from her across their bond.

“I’ve never...um, I don’t want to uh take my clothes off.”

“That’s okay, scavenger,” for once the nickname didn’t seem insulting, “I can think of other things for us to do.”

He concentrated for a second, before reaching out with the force and emulating what he wanted to do to her. In his mind, his mouth was wrapped around one of her nipples rolling it between his teeth and sucking while one of his hands was palming her other breast. 

“Uhhh, Kylo, god, ugh how are you doing that,” she panted. 

“The Force,” he smirked, watching the shock spread across her face.

For a moment, concern flashed across her face, of course the last jedi would take an issue with his unconventional use of the force. However, whatever concern she had faded quickly as he extended his use of the force to mimic the feeling of rubbing her clit. 

“Kkkylo,” she screamed, an orgasm ripping through her. 

As she came down from her high she moved to unzip his pants, letting his hard cock pop free. Gently, she placed her mouth on the tip, swirling her tongue around his tip as he continued using the force to mimic his fantasy’s on her pussy. 

Suddenly, he felt the force flowing through him in a way he’d never felt before. It was hot, and consuming, and dangerous. Frantically he pushed Rey off, she looked up at him and he could see the hurt and confusion in her face. Before he could explain, his orgasm, and the feeling of Rey coming again, overtook him and he felt it and the force flowing out of him.

“Kylo!” he heard Rey gasp. He opened his eyes to see lighting, actual force lightning shooting out of his member. He’d never channeled the force like that before but somehow, like this, it just felt right. 

“Well,” Rey gasped, “that’s one way to end my first blowjob, electricity and almost dying.”

They both collapsed on the ground laughing, knowing whatever the future brought they’d be the only to people in the galaxy to have shared orgasm that electric. 


End file.
